Forum:Why purple weapons are awesome
Most people are to caught up in their orange and Perl loot that they forget some of the best guns in the game, the purples, sure, they don't shoot clusterbombs, but they are some of the best weapons in the game, combining accuracy and power, I own an S&S LMG (the assault rifles with the big clips)that does a staggering 1k damage per shot, for an 256 round clip (I have Overload maxed, and Heavy Gunner Mod). I also have a Vladof LMG that is dead accurate and has a 60 round clip capable of lethal headshots at range Blackheart1991 01:26, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I happen to agree with this fine fellow. I also believe chocolate covered pretzels are better than fudge covered pretzels, so you can draw your own conclusions. SkinBasket 01:36, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I think it's because you get more purple weapons than orange/pearl, so you have better chances to get a godly/very-good-one purple weapon. I agree. Whenever I need a quick kill, forget my orange weps, open up with my Anarchy smg and throw out a ton of bullets. The best revolver I have damage wise is a purple.AngryBeaver 01:49, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Double Anarchy anyone? 'Nuf said. Sisiutl I'll second the Double Anarchy comment. And when I need to damage fast at longer ranges, my purple Genocide Stomper does the job better than any orange I have, and without making me worry about elemental concerns. Skeve 17:59, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I'll jump in here too. I use my Hellfire alot, but when I'm getting pounded and need to throw hot lead fast, it's alla bout my Double Anarch (close combat) and my Glorious Havoc (at range). The Havoc is honestly amazing. Its got like an 82 round clip and something like 14 RoF. I can mow down whatever is coming with that thing, without a single reload. The anarchy is great for second wind kill where the baddie is right on top of you.Mbeacom 21:40, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I agree for the most part, with sniper rifles being the exception. After several armory loots, I've yet to find a purple sniper that can compete with the best of their orange and pearl counterparts. Sure, I've seen some purple snipers with as much as 1200 damage, but the 3-round capacity and less than 0.6 fire rates aren't exactly alluring. As for other weapons types, I definitely agree, especially with respect to SMGs and combat rifles. Wanzer 13:44, March 11, 2010 (UTC) 13:43, March 11, 2010 (UTC) The double anarchy and the Dahl Penetrator are two of my more used weapons-GAYNOR54 I don't think anything can really match up to the Bessie. It's pretty much a god weapon, in my eyes, BUT I prefer not to use it. I've found explosive weaponry to be lacking in most categories, with two exceptions. Sniper rifles, with their low fire rate, have plenty of time between shots to refill tech, and so proc on most shots. Revolvers proc every shot for at least 2x, and have a chance to proc 3x or 4x if it has the capacity. This makes them especially useful for headshots. My 3 favorite weapons are my Detonating Viper 4xExpl with scope and a 6 round cylinder, my Blast Sniper with Scope 5 and 4xExpl, and the Savage Masher that can throw a runner 50 feet. All of these are purple. 14:33, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Best purple ive ever found, Pearl Havoc, 316DMG, 93.6ACC, 15ROF, 82MAG, 2.4xScope better than any legendary assault rifle in my opinion. Also ive come across some crazy hunters shotguns. high damage, high accuracy, high scope. amazing stuff, all purple. BUT i still think some oranges/pearl have the upper hand. Hellfire smg, Volcano, Serpens to name a few. secretly though i love purple weapons I-Am-Borderlands 15:02, March 11, 2010 (UTC)